This Core will serve as a central facility to collect and process serum and tumor tissues. In addition, tumor tissues obtained from different clinics including JWCI will be processed for distribution to different projects under the overall program. This will be done to promote uniformity in handling and record keeping of the samples that will be received from various centers participating in the trial as well as from JWCI. The specimen code and location will be kept in a validated computerized database, which is being designed to track subsequent manipulation and history of the specimens. Centralized collection and processing of the samples will allow efficient use of materials, reduce the frequency of venipuncture, and allow maintenance of the process uniformity and history of the specimen during storage. Standard operating procedures that have been developed and written will be adhered strictly and appropriately documented by the personnel performing the procedures. These procedures will include the following: 1. Serum received from outside centers will be inspected for their physical appearance and tallied with the packing list. After quality control inspection and appropriate logging and record keeping, an aliquot of the samples will be immediately forwarded to the appropriate laboratory in a coded manner and remainder is cryopreserved into the serum inventory. Blood samples received from JWCI will be processed to collect serum which will be inventoried and recorded in the database, and will be distributed to appropriate laboratories. 2. Processing of tumor tissues as tissue mince, O.C.T. gel, and single cell suspension for cryopreservation; these specimens will be available to program investigators as needed. 3. Retrieval and distribution of cryopreserved specimens to project leaders as needed (Projects 0001, 0003, and 0005.) The specimens upon receipt will be examined for physical appearance and checked for accuracy of the information and appropriateness of the accompanying forms. Information that will accompany the specimen will be verified with pathology reports. To maintain patient confidentiality, the specimens will be coded and appropriate records maintained in a computerized database as a central location at JWCI. Plans are underway to validate the computerized database.